godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice of Poseidon
The Ice of Poseidon was an elemental power in God of War: Ascension. God of War: Ascension Kratos obtained that power when he neared the structure of Python in Delphi. It was obtained in a very similar way to the Fire of Ares, with Kratos stabbing his Blades of Chaos into a magic pot. It broke blocks and froze enemies. The Ice of Poseidon could also summon glaciers to damage foes and also had the ability to freeze enemies and then instantly killed them by shattering them. The power yielded large amounts of Red Orbs when it's used to freeze and shatter enemies. Orb Costs *'Level 1' - n/a *'Level 2' - 1,250 Orbs *'Level 3' - 1,750 Orbs *'Level 4 '- 2,000 Orbs *'Level 5 '- 4,000 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Poseidon's Fury '- A powerful combo that sends the enemy flying back - Square, Square, Square, Square *'Plume of Poseidon '- A quick and powerful combo that causes ice spikes to emerge from underneath the ground - Square, Square, Triangle Level 2 *'Broken Destiny '- Kratos slams both Blades together creating deadly ice shards'' - L1 + Square'' *'Broken Destiny (Air) '- Kratos slams both Blades together creating deadly ice shards''' ''- '''L1 + Square (Air)'' Level 3 *'Immovable Blast '- Kratos impales enemies with his Blades and blasts the power of Poseidon into chained foes - R3 + L3 *'Immovable Blast (Air) '- Kratos impales enemies with his Blades and blasts the power of Poseidon into chained foes - R3 + L3 (Air) Level 4 *'Poseidon Tremble '- Kratos slams both chains down creating an ice wave - L1 + Triangle *'Poseidon Tremble (Air)' - Kratos slams both chains down creating an ice wave - L1 + Triangle (Air) Level 5 *'Eye of the Storm '- Summon a tempest of ice that has the power to freeze and damage multiple enemies - R2 *'Eye of the Storm (Air) '- Summon a tempest of ice that has the power to freeze and damage multiple enemies - R2 (Air) Gallery Ice of Poseidon Altar.png|The Altar of Poseidon. MediaCaptureGame1X-2013-03-12-23-50-01-918.jpg|The Ice of Poseidon. Screenshot 4.png|Immovable Blast. Screenshot 12.png|Poseidon Mode. Screenshot 14.png Trivia *In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, the main magic attack of the weapon Eye of Atlantis was called "Eye of the Storm". *Theseus, in God of War II, had the power to summon spires of ice from the ground and it was possible that he gained that power from Poseidon. *Even coming from Poseidon's Gift, for the first time in the series, the ability to breath underwater came from an item other than any trident. That could have been because the creative team wanted to come with something new rather than use an item that Kratos just found later chronologically (Triton's Lance in Chains of Olympus and the Poseidon's Trident in God of War) which would have caused contradictions in the storyline. *''Ascension'' was the first game of the Series in which the freezing power that Kratos had (the head of a gorgon or an artifact with ice powers) wasn't able to freeze any enemy in the game: the Ice of Poseidon could only freeze small and weak enemies, such as Parasites, Harpies,and Satyrs. Any enemy that was more powerful than those ones, such as Sirens, Gorgons and Elephantaurs, could't be frozen and shattered, only be slowed down temporally for being covered with ice. Some enemies, such as the Chimera, were quickly frozen, but broke out of the ice instantly. **In Multiplayer, however, servants of Poseidon could freeze any enemy with their magic, no matter how powerful or big they were. To shatter bigger enemies, however, they needed help most of the time, since their statues were too hard to be shattered by only one player. **Curiously, in that same game, the gaze of the Gorgons seemed to be able to freeze any enemy: if Kratos could stun (gold halo) a Gorgon and grab it, he'd slam her to the ground and made her release a powerful gaze blast, which was able to freeze other Gorgons, Sirens, etc. However, like in Multiplayer, those enemies' statues were usually too strong for Kratos to shatter, and those enemies usually broke out of the stone before Kratos could kill them. Site Navigation Category:Ability Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War Series Category:Powers